Resident Evil: Dangerous Intent
by Son Of Sephiroth
Summary: Based on the Recent Re-make for the gamecube. Rewritten as the game was released.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all things based on resident evil have nothing to do with me, i don't own it or have any rights to it.  
  
Authors note: I wrote this a few years ago but change it when the remake came out. I was pressured into posting it by a friend, i hope you enjoy.  
  
RESIDENT EVIL™  
  
DANGEROUS INTENT  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Raccoon Press evening issue, July 24, 1998   
  
S.T.A.R.S. INVESTIGATION HELICOPTER MISSING!!  
  
Arklay Mountains, Raccoon City- A spokesperson at the Raccoon City Police Department reported that an investigation helicopter of the special task force S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is missing.  
  
According to the announcement from the Raccoon City Police Department, the team was sent to investigate the Arklay mountain and Raccoon forest area, where a number of people have been reported missing. Contact with the team has been lost since the last communication before dawn.  
  
The Raccoon City Police Department suspects the team has been involved in some trouble. Now it will send the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team to investigate and collect information from witnesses.  
  
Recently there have been a number of bizarre murders reported near Raccoon City. This incident is likely to make Raccoon City residents feel even more uneasy.  
  
The special task force S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) was founded in 1996 under control of the Raccoon City Police Department to counteract increasing city terrorism and other crimes.   
  
ONE  
  
As Chris approached the open door to the S.T.A.R.S. office he forced himself not to think about Bravo team so he was clear-headed for the mission briefing. No voices could be heard from within the office. Good they haven't started yet. He stepped into the small, paper-strewn office that served as the S.T.A.R.S. base of operations.   
  
Barry and Wesker were over by the geographical map marking off Bravo teams last known destination. Joseph was stood behind the seated Brad Vickers at the main computer both with headsets on. Joseph more anxious than anyone, if not for his recent promotion to Alpha team by Wesker he would still be with Bravo. "Anything yet Brad?" Brad turned and shook his head letting all hope fade away. Barry looked up at Chris's arrival "Any sign of Jill yet?" "Nope." "She wasting time, we've gotta go!" Chris walked over and stood by his desk and looked at Wesker. "We're going in?" Chris hadn't read the evening papers yet. The captain glanced up at him, rearranging his sunglasses. "Chief Irons gave the order." Chris shook his head and couldn't stop the anger in his tone "He's not been co-operative since we got called in!" Wesker smiled "I said it would make him look good in the papers." Barry laughed "Figures!" Chris chuckled and took his seat at the desk. He picked up the framed picture of his sister Claire and stared lovingly at it. Chris couldn't stop thinking about her it had been awhile since they last saw each other, ever since he had transferred to the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. With all the recent murders he was glad she wasn't here, he glanced up at Wesker again. "At least we're going in." Wesker turned to him "Yeah with one less member if Jill don't hurry!" Wesker was serious, his mouth set into a thin line. "I'll go and look for her again." With that Chris left to search for Jill.  
  
Jill was late and the last thing she needed was to be held up by the Chief. "Do you mind letting me pass Chief I've gotta go?" Jill tried to budge past but Iron's stepped in her way "I do mind actually Valentine I think you and Alpha team are wasting police resources and frankly I don't give a shit if your buddies have gone M.I.A.!" "How can you say-" The Chief pushed past her mumbling nonsense as he past "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, just forget it!" She shook her head as the Chief headed of to the squad room via the evidence room, Jill couldn't believe what the Chief had said and with her mind miles away she carried on up the stairs.  
  
"Don't let that useless fat prick get to you!" Jill looked up at the top off the stairs and smiled at the familiar face. "Yeah I know Chris, is everyone pissed off with me?" Chris smiled back at her and shook his head "No just anxious to go." Jill reached his side and rested a hand on his shoulder "We had better not keep them waiting then." Chris nodded and they headed of together.   
  
Dammit where's she! Wesker looked to the door for the hundredth time since Chris had left, Chris walked through followed by Jill. Finally she had turned up, Wesker pointed towards the desk they stood around "Glad you could join us Jill." "Yeah sorry…I got held up." "Okay just don't be late again!" Jill felt herself blushing, feeling like she was back at school and being told of in front of the class. Chris interrupted "It's not her fault, it was the Chief giving her shit about Bravo team!" Barry looked at Jill "That true?" "Yeah, dick head said we're wasting police resources looking for Bravo!" Joseph laughed at Jill's description of the Chief. Jill looked to Chris and smiled, her way of saying thanks for the back up. Barry shook his head in disgust "How'd a guy like that make Chief of police anyway he don't give a shit about nobody but himself!" Wesker looked back and forth from person to person, hearing all there bickering, there was no time for this. "Are you all finished!" Everyone turned and looked at Wesker, arms folded across his chest. "Right okay lets get started then."   
  
Wesker pointed at the geographical map "This is the last known position of Bravo." Jill pointed at an area on the map two grids from where Wesker had pointed "What's this building?" Wesker looked at where Jill's finger was pointed "That's the Spencer estate." "Any possibilities that Bravo are there waiting for back up?" Wesker shrugged, he hoped they where. "The place is supposed to be abandoned." Chris spoke up from the back "Spencer, ain't he the founder of Umbrella?" Wesker nodded "Yeah, they hired the architect George Trevor to design the place." "So why close it down?" "Some say that it was because Trevor disappeared shortly after completion." Joseph changed the conversation by pointing at a circled section of the map "What's this?" Wesker glad at the change of conversation answered Joseph's question "It's roughly where they were flying when we lost contact." Wesker then turned to speak to everyone "Right first things first we find Bravo's helicopter." "Then we do a parameter search?" Wesker looked at Chris "Right, Barry this is where you come in, weapons?" Wesker unhooked his keys and passed them to Barry, Barry headed towards the gun safe and let the reinforced steel doors swing open revealing shelved guns and boxed ammo.  
  
Barry held up the Beretta 9mm "This is what you'll be using sighted and cleaned only this morning." He reached back in and pulled loose an assault shotgun "Here Joseph take a couple just in case." Wesker cocked an eyebrow just visible beneath the dark sunglasses "What about you?" Barry grinned "I have this." Barry reached back into the safe and raised the .44 Silver Serpent magnum. Wesker smiled along with the others then turned to Joseph "Joseph did you pack the vests and packs aboard the 'copter yet?" "Yeah, did it before Bravo went M.I.A." Wesker nodded "Jill get on the board and try raising them one last time, then head up everyone else get the weapons bagged and meet up top, Vickers you're with me." Everyone nodded and Wesker and Brad hurried out, their footsteps echoing down the hall.  
  
"Bravo, do you copy? I repeat…" Jill slammed the headset down on the board. She was hot and frustrated and the thought of her friends missing and possibly injured or worse dead worried her. "Anything Jill?" "Not a god damn thing, just static!" Chris walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Jill they'll be alright." "Yeah I hope you're right, I'll meet you guys up top." Before leaving she went over to her desk and took out her lock pick set as she reached the door she turned to the others smiling "Don't be too long, or we'll go without you." Chris and the others pulled fake salutes "Yes ma'am." Jill laughed and left, her laugh dying as she left the hallway.  
  
Jill walked down through the library out onto the second floor walkway past the emergency ladder into the waiting room, several police men and women ambled around from one place to another, several stopped and whispered to each other. Jill guessed that they where talking about Bravo's disappearance, Jill didn't care. She saw a familiar face and stopped and smiled to the secretary sat typing on an antique typewriter. "Hey Jenny." "Hi Jill what's going on, I saw Captain Wesker and Brad go rushing pass a couple of minutes ago." Jill was confused at this, surely Jenny had read the evening paper. "You not read the papers, half the town is talking about it, Alpha are going in." Jenny let a relieved look spread across her face as she smiled "Nope I haven't had the time, the chief has been working me hard lately. Well good luck and be careful." "Thanks, don't let that bastard work you to hard. I'll see you later." Jenny laughed and bid Jill good bye. Jill returned the farewell and put her lock pick in her pocket then headed down the winding corridor that led her to the helipad, the fresh air was bliss compared to the warmth of inside.  
  
Towering the helipad stood an ageing water tower, in its shadow lay the grey Alpha helicopter. She headed towards the 'copter and was greeted by Wesker "Anything from Bravo, Jill?" she shook her head "Not a thing." Wesker rested a hand on her shoulder "You alright." Jill forced a smile "I'm okay." Wesker gestured to the 'copter "Might as well get on board and wait for the others." Jill nodded then climbed on bored. She glanced at Brad, he looked like he was going to be sick. Jill knew Brad had a history of nervousness and cowardice, all she cared about was that he didn't seize up and jeopardise Bravo. "You okay Brad?" Brad took his helmet off and wiped sweat of his forehead "Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous." That was a lie, Brad was shitting himself no doubt about it, he just didn't want them to know. "Don't worry Brad, so am I." Wesker paced up and down the helipad then stopped and looked at his watch. Chris and the others where taking longer than needed, things had to run perfectly. "Don't worry they'll be here." Wesker turned at the sound of Jill's voice and smiled at her "Yeah I know just a little impatient I guess." Jill got out of the 'copter and stretched her legs. Where are you guys!   
  
Barry, Chris and Joseph approached the door to the second floor waiting room, each carrying a bag. Barry had the bag of ammo casually slung over his shoulder like if it only held feathers, Chris walked by his side carrying a bag with the sidearms and on Barry's other side Joseph managing to just carry the bag with the shotguns in. As the trio passed through to the waiting room they heard a laugh, as they turned they saw Chief Irons. "Oh look at the heroes off to save their friends, ain't it sweet." Chris set the bag down and took a step towards Iron's "What's your fucking problem!" he said keeping his tone even. "Why you gonna do something about it?" This surprised Chris that Iron's tried showing he had some backbone. Chris walked forward again, Barry stepped forward blocking Chris and whispered into his ear "It's not worth it, come on Bravo need us." Chris nodded and they resumed their course to the helipad. Irons stood up and followed them into the winding corridor. "You're just a bunch off losers!" Now Joseph turned to confront Irons but was held back this time by Chris who shook his head. "I bet your friends Bravo are dead by now." Irons laughed. "That's it!" Chris pulled Joseph out of the way and left handed Irons in the gut keeling him forward then right handed him in the face sending him into the wall. Barry and Joseph pulled Chris away, Irons managed to speak "I'll have you arrested for that." It was Barry who spoke next "What for, I didn't see anything and don't see anyone else who could have, what about you Joseph?" "I saw nothing." Barry shrugged at Irons then the three S.T.A.R.S. members headed out onto the helipad with smiles on their faces.  
  
When Wesker saw the three men appear through the doorway he signalled to Brad to start the blades turning. The Alphas climbed in to the 'copter and started to store the equipment, Wesker climbed into the front with Brad and told him to take off. As they slowly rose up off the helipad Wesker peered out of the window and saw Irons appear on the pad, Wesker noticed how the Chief held his stomach and how his nose bled and remembered how the other S.T.A.R.S. were smiling as they approached the 'copter. Wesker grinned, at the time he thought it strange them smiling with Bravo having gone missing. That fat bastard deserves everything he gets!  
  
The Captain walked into the back off the 'copter, then turned to Joseph "Distribute the gear." Joseph nodded, moving over to the cabinet he then started passing out the vests. Chris donning his first, after his vest he put on kneepads and finally slotted his survival knife into its breast sheath. While the others put on their gear, Chris helped Joseph pass out the fingerless gloves, belts, ammo pouches and holsters. Time passed slowly as the Alphas donned their equipment and sat down in silence.  
  
Buildings flew by underneath, the sun almost had set as they neared the Arklay mountains. Wesker headed into the back wearing an ear piece that led to a radio in his breast pocket he chucked one to Barry "You take this, Joseph break out the maglites it's getting dark." Raccoon forest slipped by below them, the police blockade clearly visible against the backdrop of trees. Almost pitch black now, Brad shouted back "ETA…two minutes." Wesker looked from the cockpit back at the others, noticing the silence in the air. Chris was sat re-lacing his boots. Jill had now put on a beret with the S.T.A.R.S. insignia on it. Barry was constantly checking the sights on his gun and Joseph had tied a red bandanna over his head and was resting a foot on a boxed Rocket Launcher. The S.T.A.R.S. only have one in their armoury this one had last been used in a previous mission and had been left onboard.  
  
"Okay everybody we're coming up on their last position, Joseph sweep the ground with the searchlight everyone else keep your eyes peeled." Jill stood next to Joseph at the searchlight and looked at where the beam shone, Barry and Chris searched on the other side of the 'copter. Brad spoke into his headset "Wesker have they found it yet?" "No…not yet Brad." The searchlight swept over the treetops below then into a clearing where it stopped. Jill was already pointing before Chris could say anything "Look, Chris!"  
  
Jesus Christ! Everybody was at the small window within a second, shock filled their faces all of them looking down at Bravo's helicopter. Wesker was already speaking into his ear piece "Turn right Brad, now!" and then they were heading for the wreckage. Wesker headed back into the compartment, he spoke slow and calmly. "Okay people we have men down we won't know the situation until we get there." People get killed in the line of duty, everyone knew that before they joined, but to die in a 'copter crash that was just wrong.   
  
"I want you all armed and ready for landing, we'll stick to the original plan search the helicopter then fan out and search for survivors, Joseph you take point, we'll need this down on film so wear a camera." Joseph nodded and went and attached the camera to his shoulder. Chris looked at everyone, Joseph looked worried not hard to believe considering the guy had recently been a Bravo, Jill was sat with her face in her hands, Barry just stared out of the window and Wesker didn't have any visible signs of distress, he still wore his sunglasses. Chris felt sick he hadn't been with the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. long, but long enough to have built up some kind of friendship with the members of Bravo.   
  
"We'll be dropped off nearby so we'll have a short walk. Brad's gonna stay with the 'copter in case we need to fall back. Am I missing anything out?" Wesker nodded "Good. Barry, load us up. We'll come back if we need it." They turned to Barry, as weapons specialist he had to check the firearms and keep them in prime condition. Barry lifted the latch on the cabinet behind him, exposing the ammo, sidearms and shotguns himself, Chris and Joseph had stored earlier. He handed over the Beretta 9mm handguns to Wesker, Chris and Jill. Each one held fifteen hollow point rounds. Barry liked his Silver Serpent a lot more though it did a lot more damage with .44 rounds. He quickly finished giving out the weapons, he gave Joseph a assault shotgun and a belt full of shells and five clips to go with each handgun.  
  
They all stood at the hatch, waiting for Brad to land. As they approached the ground Joseph had his hand on the handle, ready. He turned his worried gaze to his other team mates and nodded, they nodded back. Chris tried reassuring him "Don't worry we're right behind you." He smiled one hand reached back and pulled the shotgun loose from the over shoulder holster he had, the other on the handle he pulled at it and stepped out into the pitch black Raccoon forest. 


	2. Chapter Two

TWO  
  
Joseph headed off straight away, Chris and Jill to the left of him and Wesker and Barry to the right. "I've found it, straight ahead!" Then they where all running trying to keep up with Joseph. They emerged from the trees to find Joseph staring at the 'copter, shaking his head.  
  
They stood there in silence for what seemed eternity. Not much could be seen wrong with the 'copter except a bent rail from a forced landing, burnt panels and several smashed or cracked windows. The hatch stood open revealing the contents, medi-kits, ammo boxes even a couple of vests cluttered the floor.  
  
Wesker turned to Joseph "Check it out, everyone else check the surrounding area for shell casings or anything we can use to determined what happened." Joseph climbed inside the derelict and swept the ground with his shotgun, one of the gun cabinets stood open at least two shotguns where missing and three Beretta's. At least they were armed, wherever they are!  
  
Joseph swept the light over the cockpit and scanned the windows then the pilots seat. Where someone laid gazing up at him with one remaining eye the other appeared to have been scratched out. There were several deep wounds over his chest, rib cage partially exposed. Oh god!  
  
Joseph ran outside and threw up on the floor. The others ran over. Wesker approached him "What is it?" Joseph raised his arm and shakily pointed inside the 'copter. Wesker headed in while the others waited, minutes passed and Wesker reappeared at the doorway, shaking his head. Chris spoke first "What is it?" "It's Kevin."  
  
Kevin Dooley had only recently been assigned to Bravo team as a last minute replacement, a wizard with mechanics and an ex stunt pilot, he took his role seriously like everyone else in the S.T.A.R.S. "Looks like engine failure." Wesker turned to Joseph "You find anything else?" "Yeah some of the weapons are missing." "Okay everybody spread out look for anything." The team all nodded and spread out, guns and maglites held high.  
  
Wesker, Barry and Chris searched the trees to the front of the 'copter while Jill and Joseph searched the other side. Jill continued searching with Joseph at her back, she could tell he was scared by the way he was breathing, fast and loud.  
  
Joseph followed Jill his mind frantically trying to think of a reasonable answer for the past murders. And now Kevin...what did that to... his train of was interrupted by what sounded like a...Growl! Joseph spun around, heart racing and searched the ground. Nothing there, just relax Frost. He lowered his gun and let out a deep sigh. He turned back around to catch up with Jill when he saw something coming in pretty fast. Hey that looks like a, oh sh...  
  
Jill whipped her head around at the sound of Joseph scream. Something was tugging at his arm as he pleaded with it to stop. Jill trained her Beretta and let loose three rounds at the nearest dog. Joseph now laid on the floor still struggling as the hounds pulled at his body, the dogs pulled at his arms and legs he wasn't even strong enough to fight them of anymore. The last thing Joseph heard was gunfire.  
  
The three men's heads whipped around as they heard the first shots, then they where of running towards the others. Jill pulled at the trigger of the handgun until it was clicking empty. She stared on in shock as the hounds continued to feed of Joseph, one was even chewing on his throat. One of the dogs broke away from the pack and started running at Jill, she took a step backwards and fell over just in time to see the thing jump at her.  
  
Chris stopped when he was close enough to see Jill fall backwards, as the thing jumped at her Chris fired a round knocking it out of the air. He reached her side and pulled her up "Come on!" they both started sprinting towards the others, they now had the entire pack after them.  
  
Brad climbed out of his seat and headed into the back of the 'copter and reached for the gun cabinet and secured the door that stood open. That's when he heard the first shots, running back to the front he stumbled over the boxed rocket launcher and fell into the wall. Sat on the floor Brad rubbed at his ankle. Damn, useless piece of shit! Several more shots sounded, Brad stood up placed a swift kick at the launcher. Pointless, what could it possibly be needed for!  
  
Jumping back into the pilots seat, Brad replaced his helmet and spoke into the microphone "Captain Wesker, come in, I repeat come in?" Nothing. Brad flicked several of the switches to get the blades moving. More shots sounded, Brad grabbed at the stick and the 'copter started to rise off the ground. Brad saw several dogs appear from out of the thick trees in front of the 'copter. The dogs came closer and Brad got a clearer look at their mangled maws and skinless bodies. "Fuck this!" Brad took the 'copter up into the sky and flew over the trees, down below he saw the S.T.A.R.S. being pursued by the dogs.  
  
I can't handle this shit! He looked out of the window at his comrades and saw Chris look up at him. Brad placed his hand on the window and spoke hoping the team could hear him "I'm sorry!" He changed the 'copter's direction and flew off towards town.  
  
Jill and Chris ran back to the others, Jill just in front when a blinding light covered them and carried on straight past, it was Alpha's 'copter. Chris shouted at it "Hey Brad...where the hell's he going!" The dogs where nearly on them now. That's it! Chris turned around and brought his arm up to block the imminent attack. At least it will buy Jill and the others some time! The leading dog jumped at him.  
  
The dog was sent flying backwards, Chris looked behind him and stood there maglite in one hand, gun in the other was Wesker. "Chris this way!" Jill and Chris running once again with Wesker and Barry laying down cover fire. Then they where all running each turning around and firing. Barry clicked on empty and cursed "Dammit!" A giant building stood ahead of them. Chris turned to Jill and shouted in a panicky tone "Make for that mansion!"  
  
Jill reached the door first, she grabbed at the handle while slamming her shoulder into it. Luckily, they crashed open, light spilled out onto the stone floor. One by one they made it in, Chris pushed at the door, just as it closed a hound shoved its head through the gap trying to snap at Chris's wrist "Fuck!" Jill let a round loose that punctured the things eye and dropped it. With one swift kick from Chris the dog flew back outside. Chris found the lock and slid it across. Outside the dogs howled, the S.T.A.R.S. had made it. 


	3. Chapter Three

**THREE**

Chris caught his breath as he took in the surroundings. The hall they all stood in was huge, grey marble tiling and finished off by a red criss-cross carpeted staircase to the second floor. Arched stone pillars held up the second floor, full candleholders and a chandelier cast light over everything.

"Is everyone alright?" Jill asked. They all nodded. "What is this place?" Barry muttered. Wesker rearranged his sunglasses then turned to Barry "Not quite your ordinary house...that's for sure." Chris looked around the hall up at the second floor, all around him the place seemed wrong somehow.

Clutching his handgun he walked towards the stairs, the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Chris glanced up from the base of the stairs and saw a large portrait of mourners stood by a headstone. He shrugged the place seemed...empty.

Chris walked back to the others "Wesker I thought this place is supposed to be abandoned." Wesker looked away from the front door "It's meant to be...though who's been here?" Jill spoke up "Could it be anything to do with Bravo team?" Wesker shrugged "Could be, this door appears to have been broken down before we even got here."

"Wesker, you think those...dogs are responsible for Kevin's death?" "Most likely Chris, he looked pretty messed up!" Jill covered her face with one hand _First Kevin now Joseph, how many more have died. _Barry looked at Jill and saw that she was shaken "You okay Jill?" Jill lowered her hand "Not really, I keep thinking about Joseph." Barry nodded "You did everything you could." "They just wouldn't die, what the hell were they... they were definitely dogs but something was wrong with them?"

Chris spoke up "I know what you mean, I hit one in the chest and it got back up." Barry turned to Wesker "What do we do now?" Wesker held one hand up, the other to his head set. "Brad do you copy, over? I repeat, Brad do you copy, over?" Wesker shook his head "I can't get through to him, how's everybody doing for ammo?"

Chris ejected his clip "Four clips and nine left in this one." Jill pocketed her spent mag and slapped in a fresh one "Four clips left." Barry let the chamber on his gun swing open dropping six empty casings on the carpet, out of his pocket he pulled five full speedloaders and a handful of loose rounds. Wesker ejected his clip "Four in this one and another four full."

Wesker turned back to the group "I suggest that we wait..."

BANG

Jill looked to Wesker "What was that?" Wesker rubbed at his chin "Maybe one of the Bravo's, Chris go and check it out report back if you find anything." Chris crossed the hallway to the door that the sound came from. "Chris?" he turned to the sound of Jill's voice. "Take care." "Yeah, I will." He pulled open the door and disappeared through, the sound of a clocks tick dying as the door closed.

_Some sort of dining room? _Chris wiped a finger along the dust-covered dining table that stretched the length of the dining room. _Not been used in a while. _A grandfather clock stood ticking against the wall, next to it a picture of two men engaged in a sword fight. Above was a second-floor balcony, at the far end a fireplace. To the right of the fireplace a door stood partly open, Chris looked down and noticed that the dust on the black and white checked floor had been disturbed and led through the door.Chris walked towards it and stepped through.

The hallway he stood in was dimly lit, every so often lightning would light it up, the walls decorated in a green patterned wall paper. Chris looked up the length of either side, to the right a couple of doors and a turning at the end, to the left the hall took another turn, he walked to the door across from him and tried the handle, locked. _What's that smell? _Before Chris could think of what it could be something caught his eye, to his left at the end of the hall, the dust on the carpet had been disturbed by what looked like footprints. _Might be whoever it was from the dining room!_

He raised the gun and slowly approached the corner. He stood dead in his tracks at the spectacle before him. A man was huddled over a body and was feeding of it, as if sensing Chris he slowing turned his head to look at Chris.

Chris backed away from the hideous sight, his face covered in blood and clothes were stained, his flesh dried and cracked, Chris realised that the smell was coming of this man. _What's wrong with him..._Chris aimed his Beretta at the mans chest "Freeze, stay where you are!" The man stood in front of Chris, arms slowly outstretching it reached out for Chris.

Chris fired a shot into its chest, it stumbled back, then started forward again. _What the fuck? _He fired another two rounds into its chest, this time it dropped. Chris stepped back from the corpse, Chris glanced at the body it was feasting on. He saw that the guy had a symbol on his shoulder, it looked like... the S.T.A.R.S. insignia.

Chris stepped over the corpse and crouched by the body, it was Kenneth Sullivan of Bravo team. His throat was a total mess, Chris closed the fallen Bravo's eyes. He saw that Kenneth's gun was nearby, and stuck it into his pocket, patting down the body he stumbled upon three full magazines. _Thanks friend._

Unnhhh

Chris's looked to his right, the man he downed was getting back up. The creature was blocking his way back to the main hall, Chris glanced around and saw a door behind him. Retreating back to it he let a round loose into the creatures right kneecap, he grabbed the handle and pushed at the door slamming it behind him.

Wesker stood by the door and continued to try raising Brad on the radio. Wesker gave up and shook his head. "Nothing." Barry punched the wall, unsettling dust. "Fucking coward!" Jill walked over to calm him down, just as she laid her hand down on his shoulder a gun shot rang out, followed by two more. "Chris!" Jill turned towards the door then started forward before turning back to Wesker "Jill go and investigate!" Jill started towards the door but stopped at Barry's insistent voice "I'm going with her. Chris and I go back a long way." Wesker hesitated then nodded "Alright you two go. I'll stay and secure this area." Barry and Jill both nodded back at the Captain then proceeded to the door. Wesker called over to them, his tone demanding "Stay sharp!" Guns raised, Jill reached out for the left handle of the double doors and pushed it open and Barry charged after it.

Barry charged into the room and scanned it with his gun, Jill came in after him, gun held out in front of her, the room was empty. Barry lowered the gun and took in the room "A dining room?" Barry walked towards the fireplace at the far wall leaving Jill behind to look around. As Barry approached the fireplace he noticed a red fluid on the floor in front of it. Barry crouched before the fluid and looked more closely at it. _Damn!_ Shocked at the discovery Barry shouted over his shoulder to Jill who was staring at a picture by the grandfather clock. "I think you better take a look at this!"

Jill turned at the call from Barry and walked to him "What is it?" Barry was crouched in front of a red patch of fluid on the floor, he dipped his fingers into the substance and rubbed them together "Blood..." he turned to look up at her "...Jill lets see if we can find any other clues." He raised to feet and started towards the single door by his side, he looked over his shoulder as he reached the door "Lets just hope it's not Chris's!" Jill nodded in agreement and they opened the door and walked into the hallway. A stench hit her nose, a smell of rotting meat. Barry turned to her as she stared down towards the end of the hall to her left "What's that smell!" she shook her head then caught a glimpse of movement as a shuffling figure appeared around the corner. "Barry!"

Barry turned at the sound of Jill's shout and saw the shuffling figure, lightning flashed lighting up its face, what was left of it that is. In all of Barry's previous careers he had never seen any thing like it, except back with SWAT when he and his team raided a drugs factory and found a two day old corpse lying in the boiler room. The heat had caused the corpse to de-compose earlier than usual making it stink to high heaven. The same smell coming off the man shuffling towards them. _But how can he smell like that corpse did, he's still alive! _Barry looked to Jill again "What is it?!"

Jill already had her gun up and pointed at the man as he inched his way towards her and Barry. Jill shook her head "No idea!" the man closed the distance between them, Jill held the gun more steadily "Freeze!" the man continued to shuffle towards them, one leg dragging along the floor, it raised its arms and let out a pitiful moan. Jill noticed that the man's torso had several bullet holes in it "That's far enough!" the man continued. Jill squeezed the trigger and let two rounds smack into its torso. The man stumbled then came back at them

Barry ushered Jill behind him and raised the .44 magnum "Let me take care of this!" taking aim Barry let of a round, the gun jumped in his hands as the round smacked the man in the chest, he flew back into the far wall and slid to the ground. No sooner had they lowered their weapons that the man let out a moan and raised to his feet "What the hell!" the man's chest was covered in blood, his rib cage partially visible. Barry shouted over his shoulder to Jill "It's like the god damn living dead!"

_That's it! _Jill turned to Barry as the thing closed in "Barry, its

head, aim for its head!" Barry levelled the gun again "Don't need to tell me twice." He let loose the round and it smacked the man directly between the eyes, its skull caving in as the round punctured its brain covering the wall with skull and brain fragments.

The man fell backwards and did not rise again.

Barry knew the answer before he asked the question "What the fuck was that...thing!" Jill shook her head in disbelief "As ludicrous as it is, it seems to be a...zombie?!" Barry shook his

head in disbelief "I know it can't be true but the facts seem to present themselves, first it stinks of rotting meat, second you saw how many rounds it took and still wouldn't die!" Barry rubbed at his stubbled chin "Third?" Jill nodded "And third it finally dropped from you destroying its brain. It would explain all the recent cannibal attacks that have been happening!"

Barry looked pretty taken back "What's that!" Barry pointed to a dark red patch from where the zombie came from. The two walked to the end and were shocked to find a corpse, its throat partially gnawed on. Upon closer inspection they found that the corpse was Kenneth Sullivan, Bravo teams field scout and an expert in chemistry. Now he lay before them a blooded ragged mess. Jill covered her face with her hands, Barry looked to her "Where's his weapon?" Jill couldn't quite bring herself to look directly at his corpse "What?" "His weapon, it's missing." Barry crouched by the side of the body and patted the legs down. Jill managed a glance at the corpse, Barry was right Kenneth's leg holster was empty and his gun was nowhere to be seen. Barry stood up "Nothing, no weapon and no ammo." Jill looked hopeful "Chris maybe?" Barry looked around "Possibly he's nowhere to be seen." Jill indicated to the door on Barry's left and started towards it, she reached out and grabbed the handle.

"Maybe we should report to Wesker first?" Jill let go of the handle and sighed "Okay, but lets hurry, Chris could be walking around this place alone!"

They walked through the dining room and reached the double doors back to the main hall. Barry walked through first already starting to call Wesker "Wesker?" Barry stood in the hall and Jill joined him. Nothing changed everything the same just missing a Captain. Barry tried a little louder "Wesker?!" Nothing. _Where the fuck is he?_ Barry faced Jill "Help me look for him, lets not leave this hall for the moment." Jill nodded in agreement "Good idea." Barry started looking around the main hall while Jill headed up to the second floor. Jill reached the top of the stairs and glanced at the portrait of mourners by a head stone, upon a closer look Jill spotted a doorknob. _Well I'll be damned it's a door! _Up a shorter flight of stairs she saw that there was two doors on the East Side and a further two on the west. A noise caught Jill's attention behind the nearest door on the West Side, just as she gripped the handle she heard Barry shout "Jill, come here quick!"

Jill let go of the handle and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. Stood at the bottom of the stairs Jill looked around, she was alone "Barry?" "I'm here Jill!" from behind the stairs Barry emerged "Come take a look at this!" Jill jogged over to him and saw that leading under the stairs was a stairwell leading down, blocking there way a giant Iron Gate with two small palm size octagonal indentations. "You think Wesker maybe went down there?" Barry ran a finger over the indentations "I'm not sure it seems whatever goes in these slots unlock the gate, but that's not why I called you. Listen!" Jill moved closer to the gate and heard a loud moan nothing like the zombie's moan but more like whatever it was, was frustrated and in pain, a lot of pain. "What the hell was that!" Barry shook his head "I've no idea, any luck upstairs?" "No, wherever Wesker is, he isn't in this hall."

"First Chris now Wesker." Barry shrugged "There's not much we can do. We can search for them separately, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll go back through the dining room to the area with Kenneth." "Okay I'll try some of the doors in this hall, one is bound to open and if it doesn't this will help." She held up the lock pick set that she always took on missions. Barry gave her a thumbs up and headed to the dining room door "Okay, remember this mansion looks huge, we could easily get lost! If something does happen head back here to this hall." "Okay." Barry opened the door and turned to Jill and tapped his brow with is index finger "Stay safe!" Jill smiled "You too!" Barry returned the smile then went through to the dining room pulling the door shut behind him leaving Jill alone in the main hall.


End file.
